kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
Archive Hello Hello, I'm Steff. Nice job on DarkTriforce's chatbox. =] Feel free to talk to me on my talkpage or on the IRC channel. See ya.--Xion4ever 01:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hey DTN, thank you for the welcome message. I'd like to talk that offer for a Talk Bubble. Could you make me a Xemnas Talk Bubble? I also think it would be cool if the colors included Silver/Gray and Black. I seem to like that color combination for some reason. Also, the quote doesn't really matter to me (at least not at the moment. I'm a Libra, so I prolly wouldn't know what quote I would want until later), I'll leave that up to you. Thanks! EHeroFlareNeos 04:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) iHave a Question Thanks Limit Breaks Er, just so you know...I called it "Teamwork" because "Unison Athlete" appears in KH2 as the ability to equip for Goofy's Limit (and its English name was "Teamwork". Note I'm calling it "Pearl" as opposed to "Holy," as well).—Urutapu 03:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Er, "Teamwork"'s right there.—Urutapu 05:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the limit break page. Very detailed. But we need to convince people to NOT merge that page with limits.--Xsonicdragon 17:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) s hey }} Thx sorry about going to someone else for some reason i didnt think to go to your talk page til now :| haha i see your looking for a mugshot of Final form, ill look around too also im wondering if you saw my message about the colors id like?--The Silver Sora 06:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ok if you cant find a Final form mugshot of Final Form Sora its alright and i saw pretty much the same the final form colors with that Xemnas guy here on your talk page so if you could make the combination different please do thx again :D --The Silver Sora 07:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) hey hello Template categorization Hey HELP!!! Template Project Issue Let's See If I Screwed These Up.... Indeed, and I thought I ASKED YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY XEMNAS ONES? - EO I understand you've wasted a bunch of time, but I've reached a verdict. Please undo all of this and let me keep my original Xemnas ones, plus the hooded one....Sorry - EO I UNDERSTAND, BUT HOW DARE YOU? (calms) I asked Marexl to do it. If something goes wrong, Xiggie will be the first person I go to. - EO Don't worry, I've already reverted them!--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 06:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Genie Hi, I'm Charmed-Jay HAPPPY BIRTHDAY Helped WELCOME BACK!!! ^_^ on the rest of the Heartless articles!}} template. I'm off to lunch with the family, but you could add those to the bottom of the Heartless pages. I've already covered all of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. If you want to get a start on the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, go ahead. Just be sure to add the template to the end of the page. And if the page is an enemy-stub, be sure to put the enemy-stub template below the HeartlessDirectory.}} Would this be done by just copy/pasting the code? Have fun at lunch, and I'll give it a try. Just know that I might do it wrong...brace yourself for a lot of editing upon your return. *Edit - I just tried it, yet only a portion of the template appeared. I copy/pasted the code, supposed to or not. Sorry to bother you, it's just no one ever bothered to teach me how to edit/utilize templates, so I've never done something to this scale, and am quite a rookie... - EO . EXCEPTION: When the page is marked as an enemy-stub, DON'T put the template at the very bottom of the page.. In that case, put directly before this: .}} I see...thanks. Think I would know the basics, right?[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] did you like my present